


Every Opportunity

by Khellamendra



Series: The Shance Games: Music [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: Part of The Shance Games prompt challenge. A collection of one-shots surrounding the theme of music with a new additional word each week.Week One: Every OpportunityTwo of the biggest mafia families are getting ready to settle the score with backhanded deals being part of the game. Detectives Takashi Shirogane and Lance McClain are following up on a lead, learning more than expected.





	Every Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Shance Games prompt challenge. This week we all have to use the word music with both teams having a secondary word. This week ours was mafia.
> 
> I wrote a part two for week four. You may find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311999

Opening the car door, the sound of music escaped into the crisp night car. Getting into the driver’s side, Shiro was quick to shut the door and escape back into the warmth. His partner was humming along in the passenger seat, getting more into the jumping tune than seemed appropriate. 

Tossing the bag into a lap, Shiro sipped the steaming liquid carefully. Beside him, he heard the rustling of the bag mixed with the humming. Reaching up, he flipped the radio off. 

“Hey, I was listening to that.” 

Blue eyes turned accusingly on him. Shiro didn’t even have to look to know his partner was pouting. It was no wonder half the force thought he was younger than he was. Then again he knew the Cuban used that to his advantage. Mostly to get food but occasionally to get himself out of trouble. 

“We’re on a stakeout Lance. Remember? Eat your sandwich.” He scolded, gesturing to the half unwrapped food. The same food that Lance had begged him to get. 

“I know that Kashi. I’ve been on plenty before.” 

“Lance,” he warned. 

“Oh come on! We’re the only two people in this car. It’s not like half the force doesn’t already know we’re sleeping together.” Lance countered. 

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lance, please.” He pleaded. The silence stretched until he heard the deep exhaling of breath before the rustling startled again. Going back to his coffee, he squinted through the rain. They had been there for several hours with no new leads. He knew Lance was beyond getting restless but they were on a job. They were supposed to be professional. 

It wasn’t long before he heard the humming again. This time it was softer and muffled slightly by food. Debating with himself, he didn’t bother to reprimand Lance this time. The humming grew bolder the longer he didn’t say anything until it settled into background noise. Shiro knew as soon as the food was gone Lance would go back to talking. If there was one thing he was absolutely terrible at, it was not talking. 

Balling the empty paper up, Lance tossed it in the back. “So...what are we waiting for again?” 

“Weren’t you paying attention?” Shiro asked.

Lance hesitated, licking stray sauce from fingers. “Yeah but remind me.” 

“You already know about the two biggest families, right?” He asked, hoping Lance at least got that part. 

“Yup, the Alte Family and the Dai Family have been going at it since forever. Even people not on the force know that. They’re supposedly getting ready to settle it once and for all, well eventually. Who knows when that’ll be.” Lance offered with a shrug.

Shiro nodded. “Exactly. Allura and Zarkon both have been trying to get as many of the smaller families on their side. According to our source, the Dai family is meeting with one of them tonight to try and seal the deal. Supposedly a pretty important one at that.” 

Lance sucked in a breath, thinking it over. “But we don’t know which one it is right? That’s part of why we’re here.” 

“To gather information, not engage. The two of us are not going to stand a chance against a bunch of mafia goons.” He didn’t want that and from the look on Lance’s face, he wasn’t crazy about it either. 

The Cuban man slipped further in his seat. “Yeah hard pass on that, thanks.” Shiro always found it a little odd that Lance was a cop that hated any kind of confrontation. He shied away from any assignment that might require an actual fight. Maybe because he was more apt at talking his way out of just about anything. Sometimes Shiro couldn’t help but think he was just too sweet for this line of work. 

“Want to make out?”

Then there were times like that, that had Shiro questioning his life and his patience. 

“Lance…”

“It was just a question. You can’t tell me you’re not just as bored as I am. Might as well make it interesting right?” 

Shiro mentally counted backward in his head. By the time he reached one, it had faded and he didn’t feel like tossing Lance out of the car. “You know we can’t for a dozen different reasons. One of which would be that it would cause us to miss why we’re even here.” He pointed out. 

“Alright, fair point but the offer still stands. Hmm?” Sitting up a little straighter, Shiro followed what he was looking out. While they were arguing, a black car had parked just a little bit away near a light pole. “Do you think?”

The Japanese man shook his head. He had no idea but he was hoping so. Even if he wouldn’t say it out loud, making out with Lance was infinitely better than sitting around. It probably wouldn’t have been as bad if it wasn’t Lance. Sleeping with a fellow detective probably was a bad idea just for that reason. 

Both of them watched intently, waiting for an indication that their waiting wasn’t for nothing. Shiro heard the sharp intake of breath beside him when a very familiar man stepped out of the car holding an umbrella. There weren’t exactly many men with hair as white as the snow that had fallen earlier that day, framing a beautiful and deadly face. “Looks like Lotor himself is here. This must be the real deal.” 

Nodding, Lance sat forward. “Zarkon’s son right? He’s pretty easy on the eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him in person before. Just pictures. Can’t believe he’s the next in line to take over one of the most powerful families in the city.” 

“Make no mistake, he’s deadly,” Shiro said, eyes narrowing. “I’ve seen it first hand.” 

Blue eyes widened slightly. “You never told me that before. Maybe tomorrow you can.” He said, wiggling brows suggestively before sitting back in his seat. “Sorry just kinda nervous.” 

“It’s okay. I know how you feel. So he’s here but who is he meeting with?” 

Lance shrugged. “Oh wait look!” Shiro followed where Lance was pointing, leaning forward to make sure he was seeing correctly. A young man with messy brown hair barely contained in a ponytail walked out to greet the car. A much shorter individual appeared right after, adjusting glasses before crossing her arms and hanging back where it was dry. “Aren’t those two from the Holt Family? They're supposed to be big-time supporters of the Alte Family. I thought?”

“There have been a few rumors here and there but I didn’t think there was any merit to them. Looks like tonight is full of surprises.” 

The Holt Family was small but that was only because they didn’t need huge numbers to get the job done. Not when the main members of the family were geniuses with access to some of the top tech in the world. They mostly kept to themselves, content with occasionally causing big trouble when bored only to disappear from the public eye just as quickly. Shiro wondered if this was another moment of boredom or something more. 

The oldest of the siblings shook hands with Lotor before gesturing for him to go ahead. The three of them disappeared out of sight while the paid muscle stayed behind. Both sides watched each other with all the trust mobsters would ever have for one another. “Looks like we’ll be playing the waiting game again.” 

“My favorite. You sure you don’t want to take me up on my-”

“LANCE!” 

Snickering, he turned on the radio again before leaning his seat back and propping feet up on the dash. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Shiro was nudging him awake. “What’s up?” 

“They’re coming out.” Rubbing his eyes, Lance sat himself back up and noted that the rain had stopped at some point. Just as Shiro said, the three from before had appeared. This time the mood was much more relaxed with Lotor and Matt embracing briefly. Pidge still stood back but this time she had hands on her hips and a grin on her face. A few words were exchanged but there was no way the pair would be able to hear them. Not that it mattered, this was more than enough. 

Lotor left first but the siblings didn’t stick around either, leaving only Shiro and Lance behind. “Damn, didn’t think we’d actually get anything. That was big though wasn’t it?” The Cuban boy asked. 

“Looked like it. The Alte Family wouldn’t be very happy if they found out about it, that’s for sure.” 

Lance yawned. “Well, we can’t do much about that. Let’s get out of here. The sooner we finish the report, the sooner I can go home and sleep.” 

“You just took a nap.” Shiro pointed out. 

“Which is going to help me stay awake long enough to do boring paperwork before I’m out. I need a lot of beauty rest. I know it may look natural but it takes effort to look this good.”

The engine came to life as he turned the key. Shiro couldn’t stop the small smile. “I suppose I can’t argue with the results.”

Fighting off more yawns, Lance was expecting the ride to be a lot longer than it was. Looking around, he realized they were right in front of his place. Confused blue turned towards his partner. “Even though I shouldn’t be letting you get out of it, I also know I work faster alone. So get some rest. If tonight is any indication, we’ll have a lot to do in the coming days.” Shiro said, glancing at Lance from out of the corner of his eye. Grinning broadly, Lance wrapped arms around shoulders and pressed a kiss to a cheek. 

“I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Thanks, Kashi” Wrapping his jacket tighter around him, opened the door. Blowing kisses, Shiro was grateful when he turned around. They didn’t need Lance falling or running into something, again. Waving, he waited until his partner was safe inside before driving off. 

Humming the song from the radio to himself, Lance climbed the stairs to his apartment. Fishing keys out of his pocket, he entered the room, dropping them in the bowl by the door. “Hon~ey I’m home!” Pulling off the jacket, a soft meow answered him as the black cat came to greet him. “Aww I missed you too Blue.” 

“Don’t let her fool you. I already fed her.” The accented voice called out, earning a laugh from Lance. 

“Why am I not surprised?.” Stepping out of the entryway and into the living room he flopped down on the couch next to the platinum blond. “You would not believe the night I had. I have so much to tell you Allura.” He put his hands behind his head and tsked. 

“Looks like the Holt Family is betraying us.”


End file.
